Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for repairing a display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Portable electronic devices are being widely used. Examples of portable electronic devices include small electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, and the like.
Such portable electronic devices include display panels to provide visual information, such as, for example, images, to users and to support various functions. Recently, due to the reduced sizes of components for driving display panels, the display panels are becoming more important in electronic devices. Also, the display panels are being developed so that they may be bent at a predetermined angle from a flat state.
Faults in the display panels may be determined during or after a manufacturing process. When there are faults, the display panels may be repaired using various methods.